


Formal & Fancy

by Shenna



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenna/pseuds/Shenna
Summary: A series of oneshots in which all are about Integra and Alucard being themselves at balls, soiree and the likes.Them being themselves means, chaos, of course.(Integra bringing Alucard to social gatherings as her partner is such a fabulous headcanon why is there so little fic about this)
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Formal & Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to get this idea out of my head! And vent the frustration that I can't find any fics where Integra had Alucard as her escort to social gatherings.

This happens after the 30 years time skip when Alucard has returned. 

\-----

Knowing that vampires actually exists, and being in the company of one, are two very different things.  
  
  


So that is why, when Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing — the head of the organization that hunts vampires herself, strides into the ballroom with a vampire wrapped around her elbow — there was cold, dead silence.  
  
  


Those who knew vampires existed were frozen in silent shock, and those who did not know, were simply amazed that the Iron Maiden has brought company for the first time.  
  
  


It is a known fact that Sir Integra is not married, is not in a romantic relationship, is rarely ever spotted in the company of males that had no relation to her job. And, Sir Integra shot down courtships and advances from males like they were the very thing that her organization hunts.  
  
  


And so, seeing her with a male wrapped around her elbow — clearly her escort for the night, the ballroom stilled as if time was stopped, and not one person dared to exhale, afraid of breaking the silence.  
  
  


The host — a small and vunerable looking man, was the first one to snap out of the trance. Oblivious to the hellish nature of Integra's male partner, approached them with an uneasy smile on his face.  
  
  


"I-It is my pleasure to have you at this party, Sir Integra..."  
  
  


The host's brown eyes couldn't help but stray from Integra's monotonous face to the male next to her. As he met the male's eyes, he felt his own nearly burnt by the vibrant red that resembled molten lava.  
  
  


Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, dressed in that all too familiar menswear of hers — which not one person ever dared to comment on, because you just don't tell Integra Hellsing what to wear — seemed unconcerned that the man before her was about to wet himself, or faint — whichever that comes first, at the sight of her escort's vicious smile and sharp, sparkling white cannies.  
  
  


"It is my pleasure as well, to be here. Thank you for the invitation, Baron Josh."  
  
  


"A-ah!" Baron Josh — the host, jumped as he was pulled out of the one-sided staring contest between him and Integra's partner. Fat, cold sweat beats rolled down his temple, but he didn't seem to notice, "S-sir Integra... Ma-May I ask who is the gentlemen accompaning you?"  
  
  


Baron Josh was impressed with himself for managing to get that sentence out.  
  
  


The question that Baron Josh asked was one that everyone present in the ballroom wanted to ask as well.  
  
  


"He is Alucard." Sir Integra had a momentarily pause, as if she was trying to find the right word, "My servant."  
  
  


The escort — Alucard, grinned ear to ear.  
  
  


\------  
  


Not long after Baron Josh made a hasty escape, those who knew of Alucard's nature circled Integra like hungry wolves.  
  
  


"Sir Integra, this is outrageous! How could you —"  
  
  


"Outrageous? In what way? I am merely having my servant accompanying me as an escort for the ball."  
  
  


"He is a Midian! A Vam — "  
  
  


"You can shut it. What I do, and what my servant do is of no concern to do, as long as it does not do Britain any harm."  
  
  


"Still! It is dangerous to have him here!"  
  
  


"I'll have you know that in my youth, Alucard was my escort in every social gathering I ever attended, and there has been no reported incident thus far. And I am going to _end_ that streak if you don't stop now."  
  
  


"….Very well then. But if anything happens, remember that you will not get away unscathed!"  
  
  


"Good. Now scram."  
  
  


And scram, those old fools did, at the sight of Alucard's cannies.  
  
  


Then later, when Sir Integra went out to the balcony for a smoke, an unfortunate old fool happened to eavesdrop on Integra and Alucard, albeit unintended.  
  
  


"I noticed there was a pause when you introduced me to the host. Why the pause, master?" The monster purred.  
  
  


"And why did you even notice such an insignificant thing?" It seemed that Sir Integra was speaking with a cigar between her lips.  
  
  


"Nothing about you will ever be insignificant to me, dear master." Sweet words of seduction, as expected from a nosferatu.  
  
  


"Well, since you are not bound to the Hellsing family by the contract anymore, you are technically not my servant."  
  
  


The eavesdropper's heart stopped at that. Not bound anymore?? Everyone who knew about the Hellsing organization knows that the vampire's service to the Hellsing family was not voluntary, and that it was bound to be Hellsing's servant by Abraham Van Hellsing with a mysterious seal. Now that Sir Integra said the vampire was not bound by the contract anymore... It can only meant one thing...  
  
  


_The monster is free._  
  
  


The eavesdropper expected Sir Integra to be killed by the monster there and then.  
  
  


"You have been, and will always be my master, Integra."  
  
  


Sir Integra only chuckled.  
  



End file.
